Ministry
Текст из русвики Ministry — американская группа, являющаяся пионерами в музыкальном стиле аггро-индастриал. История группы Начало карьеры Группа «Ministry» появилась в 1981 году, в Чикаго, штат Иллинойс. Основателями данного проекта являются Эл Йоргенсен (на тот момент вокал, клавиши) и Стивен Джордж (ударные). Музыка группы, в то время, представляла собой некий синтипоп, который был более мелодичен, нежели то, за что прославилась группа. Название коллективу было дано от фильма «Ministry of Fear». В первые годы, места выступлений были различные клубы и диско-вечеринки. В 1983 году они выпустили свой первый сингл — «Cold Life» на студии Wax Trax. Позже, на студии Arista Records, был записан первый студийный альбом — «With Sympathy» (в Европе известный как «Work For Love»). К альбому были выпущены синглы: «I Wanted To Tell Her», «Revenge», «Work For Love». В 1985 на TVT был записан «Twelve Inch Singles», включающий в себя работы с 1981—1984. Оба альбома не принесли группе известности. Они даже не попали в топ-100. Но уже тогда было известно, что Эл хотел сменить стиль. «Мы устали быть чертовой поп-группой» — Эл Йоргенсен (Terminal № 18 1984). В середине 80-х, Йоргенсен распрощался с Джорджем и со звукозаписывающей компанией, решив поработать самостоятельно. Сперва он собрал коллектив Revolting Cocks вместе с Люком Ван Акером и Ричардом 23 из Front 242. Чуть позже Эл снова занялся Ministry. Сперва перейдя под крыло Sire Records и получив продюсера Эдриана Шэрвуда, а потом записав альбом «Twitch» (1986), который опять плохо продавался. Музыка до сих пор была электронной, но при этом стала более агрессивной и злой, чем то, что делала группа раньше. К альбому был выпущен сингл «Over The Shoulder», на который было снято видео. Индастриал В конце 80-х настала эпоха глобальных изменений в группе. Эл сел за электрогитару. В новый состав он взял своих знакомых из Blackouts: Пола Баркера на бас и Вильяма Реффлина за барабаны. Так был записан альбом «The Land of Rape and Honey» (1988), который стал одним из эталонов жанра «Aggro-Industrial». Также это наверное лучший пример звука группы, построенного из синтезаторов, клавиатур, магнитофонных лент, молото-дробильных драм-машин, различных семплов, диалогов взятых из фильмов, необычной электронной обработки и гитар. Следом за «The Land Of Rape And Honey» выходит диск «The Mind Is a Terrible Thing to Taste» (1989). Звук альбома становится более акцентированным на гитарах. Группа начинает тур, который длится до 1990 года. Чуть позже выходит сингл Burning Inside (для которого было снято видео). В 1990-ом году выходит первый живой альбом «In Case You Didn’t Feel like Showing Up». Видеоверсия этого живого выступления расширена, в отличие от аудиодиска, на котором всего лишь 6 треков. На данном видео группа выступает в клетчатом ограждении от сцены, чтобы не дать фанатам пробиться к своим кумирам. Помимо самих Ministry на видео есть такие звёздные личности как: Джелло Биафра (Dead Kennedys) и Нивек Огр (Skinny Puppy). Первый расхаживает с американским флагом, рассказывает свои стишки, показывая настрой настоящего панка, а второй выполняет роль дополнительного вокалиста и помогает по части клавиш и других музыкальных инструментов. Далее Эл занимается своими сайд-проектами (Revolting Cocks, Lard, Acid Horse, PTP, 1000 Homo DJs) и продюсированием таких команд как: Red Hot Chili Peppers, Nine Inch Nails, Anthrax, Gwar, Skinny Puppy. Psalm 69 В 1991 году выходит сингл «Jesus built My Hotrod» (над ним также поработали Джибби Хэйнс из Butthole Surfers и Майкл Балкх). Клип становится хитом на MTV. Вслед за ним выходит альбом группы — «Psalm 69: The Way to Succeed and the Way to Suck Eggs». (1992) Название взято из одноимённой книги Алистера Кроули. На обложке названия нет, лишь символы и аббревиатура ΚΕΦΑΛΗΞΘ, но его рабочее имя — Psalm 69. В поддержку альбома выходят синглы/клипы «N.W.O» (протест против Джорджа Буша и войны в Персидском Заливе), Just One Fix и уже вышеупомянутый Jesus Built My Hotrod. К коллективу присоединяются гитаристы Майк Скачча и Льюис Свитек. Вместе с успехом, появляются и различные проблемы с общественностью. Эл балуется наркотиками, а всю его шайку обвиняют в сатанизме, аморальном поведении и т. д. Filth Pig В 1996 году выходит альбом «Filth Pig». Это Творение получилось самым гитарным и живым за всю историю группы, в то же время и самым медленным. Тут присутствуют и губная гармошка, соло на которой исполнил сам Эл (Filth Pig), и женский вокал (Useless), и мандолины (Reload), рояль (The Fall) и т. д. Запись альбома проходила долго, что видно из разницы в годах выхода Psalm 69 и Filth Pig. Сперва группа покидает студию Wax Trax и направляется в Техас. Там музыканты делают свою домашнюю студию. Но и тут им нет покоя: проблемы с электричеством, привидения, пауки, которых Элу приходилось отстреливать из своего ружья, за хранение которого он мог получить срок в тюрьме. Естественно, в такой обстановке работать трудно, и это сказывается на отношениях в группе. Но все-таки диск был записан. Это не быстрый Psalm 69 с его драйвовым и брутальным звучанием, это некое подобие сладж-метала, которое пришлось многим не по вкусу. В то же время это считается и лучшей работой группы, которая достигает 19-ого места в чарте Billabong. Синглы/Клипы на тот период — «Reload», «The Fall», «Lay Lady Lay» (кавер на песню Боба Дилана) и «Brick Windows». Dark Side of the Spoon Далее Эл опять занимается сайд-проектами. На этот раз — Lard. Ministry дают о себе знать лишь в 1999 году. Гитарист группы Уильям Такер совершает самоубийство по причине проблем со здоровьем вследствие чрезмерного употребления наркотиков. Эл и Пол проходят лечение от наркотической зависимости. Легче всех отделался Пол. В память об умершем музыканте выходит альбом «Dark Side of the Spoon»(название — пародия на альбом Pink Floyd — «Dark Side Of The Moon»). С одной стороны — это не «Filth Pig», с другой — это и не «Psalm 69»… Песня «Bad Blood» появляется в саундтреке к первой «Матрице» и её же номинируют на Грэмми в 2000-ом году, но приз достается Black Sabbath. 2000-е 2001 год. Выходит сборник хитов группы — «The Greatest Fits». Стивен Спилберг предлагает Йоргенсену поработать над саундтреком к его фильму A.I. («Искусственный Разум»). По словам Йоргенсена, сперва он посчитал это всё телефонной шуткой, даже аббревиатура A.I. ему показалась расшифровывается как Anal Intruder. Название для песни «What About Us» было получено тоже в результате телефонного разговора. Группа даже появляется в фильме, исполняя вышеупомянутую песню. Появляется клип «What About Us». Как рассказывает Баркер: «У них действительно была огромная куча денег, это была невероятно огромная площадка. Вы конечно можете увидеть это на видео. Было весело. С другой стороны, это означало 12-часовые рабочие дни. Нам надо было быть на площадке в 7 часов утра, а отпустить всех могли только в 7 часов вечера.» Вскоре Warner Bros. разрывают контракт с Ministry. Также группе было отказно в выступлении на фестивале Ozzfest. Ко всем этим неудачам добавляется ещё одна. Были запланированы 3 live-альбома на Ipecac Records: Live Psalm 69, Sphinctour and ClittourUS, которые были отменены. 2002 год. Выходит второй живой альбом группы — «Sphinctour», собранный из концертов времен «Filth Pig». Изначально он был отменен, но все таки был выпущен на лейбле Sanctuary Records. Фрэд Дёрст приглашает Эла Йоргенсена для работы над альбомом Limp Bizkit — «Less Is More». Новый студийный альбом появляется только в 2003 году на том же лейбле — Sanctuary Records . Название ему — «Animositisomina» (слово — палиндром, составленное из прямого и обратного прочтения слова animosity — враждебность, антипатия, без буквы Y). Диск записан в духе Psalm 69. В треках есть кавер на песню группы Magazine — «The Light Pours Out of Me». Эл тогда был укушен ядовитым пауком, и чтобы его спасти укушенного от смерти, врачи хотели отрезать руку, на что Эл отвечает: «Нет.» Сперва Эл пишет материал самостоятельно, но потом к нему присоединяется Баркер вместе с ударником Максом Броуди. Примечательно, что этот альбом был записан в абсолютно трезвой обстановке за все 20 лет существования группы. Опять неплохо, но до уровня Psalm 69, по словам фанатов, не дошло. В 2004 году, Пол Баркер покидает группу, что впрочем не означает конец. Это никак не смогло остановить Йоргенсена. Уход Баркера показалася ему не слишком опасным, так как Эл работал в своё время и без него . В одиночку Эл записывает новый студийник «Houses of the Molé» (2004), который был переполнен ненавистью Эла к: Джорджу Бушу, к новой Америке, правительству США. Диск уже не был так раскритикован, как предыдущие творения группы. В то же время он был предсказуем, так как была видна схема Psalm 69. Как сказал Йоргенсен: «Это Psalm 70». Синглов не было сделано, но появилось видео на песню «No W». В этом же году выходят компиляции: «Early Trax», «Side Trax» под лейблом Planet Music Incorporated. В 2005 году выходит сборник ремиксов группы — «Rantology». Помимо ремиксов, на диске есть трек «the Great Satan» с грядущего альбома «Rio Grande Blood» и песня «Bloodlines» с саундтрека к игре «Vampire: The Masquerade — Bloodlines». В 2006 году группа выпускает альбом «Rio Grande Blood» (Название — пародия на альбом ZZ Top — «Rio Grande Mud»). Для этого на запись были приглашены Пол Рэйвэн и Томми Виктор. Помимо этого Эл успевает заняться и Revolting Cocks, выпустив альбом «Cocked and Loaded». Далее группа приступает к турне «Master BaTour 2006». В том же году появляются первые замечания Эла о «последних днях» Ministry. Основной уклон теперь он делает на продюсирование молодых коллективов. Но антибушевскую трилогию все-таки заканчивает с успехом. Последняя глава трилогии вышла в сентябре 2007 года под «скромным» названием «The Last Sucker». Примечательно, что группа за 26 лет не утратила присущие ей драйв и агрессию. В 2008 году выходит в свет «последний» альбом кавер-версий «Cover Up». К осени 2009 года выходит творение Эла в ремиксовой версии. Альбом имеет название «The Last Dubber». В 2010 году Киностудия «Gigantic Pictures» объявила о планах выпуска фильма «Fix: The Ministry Movie», который характеризуется как «один из самых шокирующих, возмутительных и откровенных взглядов на мир Ministry, шестикратного номинанта на награду Grammy, во время наиболее влиятельных, спорных и одурманенных лет жизни данного коллектива». Выпускается ближе к осени альбом новых ремиксов «Mixxxes of the Mole». Миксования и ремиксы треков с альбома 2004 года Houses Of The Mole. Также в этом году, несмотря на заявления Эла о прекращении деятельности Ministry, выходит новый сингл — «Thunderstruck», который представляет собой кавер-версию классического хита AC/DC. 2011 - 2013 г.г. Новый альбом «Relapse» и последствия Группа закончила свой перерыв 7 августа 2011 года, когда было объявлено, что они будут играть на фестивале Wacken в Германии под открытым небом, 2-4 августа 2012 года. Позднее в том же месяце Йоргенсен заявил журналу Metal Hammer о начале работы над новым альбомом, а 16 сентября 2011 года группа объявила о предстоящем туре, который начнется с северной америки 17 июня 2012 года в городе Денвер, Ogden Theatre. 23 декабря 2011 года, Ministry выпустил первый сингл с предстоящего альбома под названием «99 Percenters», а 22 февраля 2012 года группа выпустила второй сингл «Double Tap». Мировой же релиз самого альбома «Relapse» состоялся 23 марта 2012 года. Далее начался тур по США, а затем и Европе. 28 июля 2012 года, через 50 минут после начала концерта в Париже Эл Йоргенсен потерял сознание и сразу же был отправлен в больницу, где пробыл около 10 дней на больничной койке. Причиной ухудшение здоровья фронт-мена, явилось обезвоживание организма и плохая вентиляция концертной площадки в Париже. Но Йоргенсену уже не привыкать, т.к. он уже давно познал буквально все: ужасы наркомании, самоубийство одного из музыкантов, перенес 3 (три!) клинические смерти за время своей творческой карьеры и даже укус ядовитого паука (говорят, доктора тогда чуть было не оттяпали Йоргенсену руку, чтобы сохранить жизнь, но всё обошлось). Были отменены несколько концертов. thumb|200px Но уже 11 августа в Москве, в клубе «Arena Moscow» и 12 августа 2012 года в Санкт-Петербурге, клуб «Космонавт», состоялись первые и единственные концерты в России группы Ministry. Далее концерты тура пошли по расписанию. В ночь с 22 на 23 декабря 2012 года, гитарист группы Майк Скаччиа (Mike Scaccia) в возрасте 47 лет скончался во время концерта, посвященного 50-летию вокалиста Rigor Mortis Брюса Корбитта от сердечного приступа. Группа выступала в клубе «The Rail Club» города Форт-Уэрт, штат Техас, когда Скаччиа в 23:45 по местному времени потерял сознание, передает The Forth Worth Star Telegram. Приехавшие врачи увезли его в больницу, где и констатировали смерть музыканта в 00:26. По данным врачей, Скаччиа умер естественной смертью. На сайте Blabbermouth.net говорится, что, по неподтвержденным данным, за несколько минут до смерти Скаччиа просил выключить стробоскопические лампы. В 2013 году Эл Йоргансен вновь объявил о распаде Ministry, мотивируя тем, что он не хочет продолжать деятельность группы без Скаччии. Members Final lineup Al Jourgensen – vocals, keyboards, synthesizers, guitar, bass guitar, drums, other various instruments (1981–2013) John Bechdel – keyboards (2006–2008, 2011–2013) Sin Quirin – guitars, bass (2007–2008, 2012–2013) Aaron Rossi – drums (2007–2008, 2011–2013) Casey Orr – bass, keyboards (2012–2013) Former members John Davis – keyboards (1981–1982) Stephen George – drums (1981–1985) Robert Roberts – keyboards (1981–1984) Marty Sorenson – bass (1981–1982) Shay Jones – vocals (1982–1983) Brad Hallen – bass (1983–1985) John Soroka – keyboards/collaboration (1984–1986) Paul Barker – bass, keyboards, programming, vocals (1986–2003) Bill Rieflin – drums, keyboards, programming, guitar (1986–1995) Chris Connelly – vocals, keyboards & various songwriting credits (1987–1993) Nivek Ogre – vocals, guitar, keyboards (1988–1990) Mike Scaccia – guitars, bass (1989–1995, 2003–2006, 2011–2012) Howie Beno – programming, editing (1990–1993) Michael Balch – keyboards, programming (1991–1992) Louis Svitek – guitar (1992–1999, 2003) Duane Buford – keyboards (1995–1999) Zlatko Hukic – electronics, guitar (1995–1999) Rey Washam – drums, percussion, programming (1995–1999, 2003) Max Brody – drums, percussion, programming, saxophone (1999–2004) Mark Baker – drums (2004–2005) John Monte – bass (2004) Paul Raven – bass, keyboards, guitar, drums (2005–2007) Tommy Victor – guitars, bass (2005–2008, 2011–2012) Tony Campos – bass (2007–2008, 2011–2012) Discography Albums • With Sympathy 22 versions Arista 1983 • Twitch 13 versions Sire, Sire 1986 • The Land Of Rape And Honey 25 versions Sire 1988 • The Mind Is A Terrible Thing To Taste 21 versions Sire, Warner Bros. Records 1989 • In Case You Didn't Feel Like Showing Up (Live) 11 versions Sire, Warner Bros. Records 1990 • ΚΕΦΑΛΗΞΘ 29 versions Sire, Warner Bros. Records 1992 • Filth Pig 21 versions Warner Bros. Records 1995 • Dark Side Of The Spoon 17 versions Warner Bros. Records 1997 • Sphinctour 18 versions Sanctuary Records 2002 • Animositisomina 9 versions Sanctuary Records 2003 • Houses Of The Molé 14 versions Mayan Records 2004 • Rantology 8 versions Mayan Records 2005 • Rio Grande Blood 7 versions 13th Planet Records, Megaforce Records 2006 • The Last Sucker 12 versions 13th Planet Records 2007 • Rio Grande Dub Ya 3 versions 13th Planet Records 2007 • Ministry And Co-Conspirators - Cover Up 7 versions 13th Planet Records 2008 • The Last Dubber 2 versions 13th Planet Records 2009 • Adios... Puta Madres 5 versions 13th Planet Records 2009 • Ministry And Co-Conspirators - Undercover 2 versions 13th Planet Records, Cleopatra 2010 • Mixxxes Of The Molé 3 versions 13th Planet Records 2010 • Relapse 9 versions AFM Records, 13th Planet Records 2012 • Ministry / Paul Barker - Fix ‎(DVD-V, NTSC + CD, Album) Gigantic Pictures none 2012 • Enjoy The Quiet—Live At Wacken 2012 2 versions UDR, EMI 2013 • From Beer To Eternity 11 versions AFM Records 2013 Singles & EPs I'm Falling 2 versions Wax Trax! Records 1981 Cold Life 3 versions Situation Two, Situation Two 1982 Revenge (You Did It Again) 7 versions Arista 1983 Work For Love 23 versions Arista 1982 I Wanted To Tell Her 12 versions Arista 1983 Here We Go ‎(7", Single) Arista, OctoArts International ART-7119 1983 Over The Shoulder 3 versions Sire, Sire 1985 All Day / Everyday (Is Halloween) 7 versions Wax Trax! Records 1985 The Nature Of Love 4 versions Wax Trax! Records 1985 Halloween (Remix) / Nature Of Outtakes 3 versions Wax Trax! Records 1985 Stigmata 3 versions Sire 1988 Burning Inside ‎(12", Maxi) Sire, Warner Bros. Records 9 21384-0 1989 So What (Short Version) ‎(Flexi, 7", S/Sided) Reflex Magazine, Eva-Tone Soundsheets Flexi #11, 106511-1AS 1990 Jesus Built My Hotrod 7 versions Sire 1991 Just One Fix 5 versions Sire, Warner Bros. Records 1992 N.W.O 6 versions Sire, Sire 1992 Mix It Yourself ‎(2x12", Promo) Warner Bros. Records MIY 1 1992 N.W.O./Just One Fix ‎(CD, EP) Warner Bros. Records none 1993 The Fall / Reload 6 versions Warner Bros. Records 1995 Chor Der Lindenstraße / Ministry - Weihnachten Kommt / The Fall ‎(CDr, Single, Promo) WEA Records, Warner Bros. Records 063 013 216-2 , 936 243 630-2 1995 Lay Lady Lay 5 versions Warner Bros. Records 1995 Brick Windows 2 versions Warner Bros. Records 1996 Bad Blood 4 versions Warner Bros. Records 1999 What About Us? 3 versions Warner Bros. Records 2001 Piss ‎(CD, Maxi, Promo, Ltd) Sanctuary Records SANDJ-85545-2 2003 No "W" ‎(CD, Single, Promo) Mayan Records MYNPX023 2004 The Missing E.P. ‎(12", EP, S/Sided, Ltd) Mathematics Recordings MATHEMATICS - 015 2007 Untitled ‎(CD, Single) 13th Planet Records none 2008 Thunderstruck (Made Famous By AC/DC) 2 versions Cleopatra, 13th Planet Records 2010 Psalm 69 (Shamanavi's Reptilian Invasion Remix) ‎(CD, Single) Xochipillinavi Studios NAV03 2010 Every Day Is Halloween - The Remixes ‎(6xFile, MP3, Single, VBR) Cleopatra none 2010 Stigmata (Remixes) ‎(3xFile, MP3, Maxi) Cleopatra none 2011 99 Percenters ‎(File, MP3, Single) 13th Planet Records none 2012 Double Tap ‎(3xFile, MP3, Single + 3xFile, AAC, Single) 13th Planet Records none 2012 Compilations Twelve Inch Singles (1981-1984) 4 versions Wax Trax! Records 1987 Box ‎(3xCD, Single + Box, Comp, Ltd) Warner Bros. Records 9362-41269-2 1993 Greatest Fits 10 versions Warner Bros. Records 2001 Side Trax 3 versions Rykodisc 2004 Early Trax 2 versions Rykodisc 2004 Ministry With My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult - Industrial Family Platter! ‎(CD, Promo, Smplr, Comp) Rykodisc PRCD-V10686 2004 Every Day Is Halloween - Greatest Tricks ‎(CD, Comp) Cleopatra, Cleopatra CLP 9619, CLP 9619-2 2010 Original Album Series ‎(5xCD, Album, Comp) Sire, Warner Bros. Records 8122797541 2011 The Very Best Of Fixes & Remixes 2 versions Cleopatra Records 2011 Videos In Case You Didn't Feel Like Showing Up (Live) 5 versions Lumivision 1990 Tapes Of Wrath 5 versions Warner Reprise Video 2000 The Making Of Relapse - Special Edition Director's Cut ‎(DVD-V) 13th Planet Records AFM 399-2 2012 Miscellaneous Al Jourgensen In Conversation With Richard Skinner ‎(Cass, Promo) Arista MINIC 1 1983 Ministry / Revolting Cocks - 13th Planet Radio Sampler ‎(CD, Smplr, Promo) 13th Planet Records none 2006 Ministry And Co-Conspirators - Keys To The City ‎(File, MP3, 256) 13th Planet Records none 2008 The Last Sucker (Hardware Revamp Mix) ‎(File, MP3, 320) 13th Planet Records none 2009 Bloodlines (Remix) 2 versions 13th Planet Records 2010 Psalm 69 (GROW Remix) ‎(File, MP3, 320) CHP Recordings Ltd. CHP 004 2011 full discography in Discogs YouTube thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Links OffSite | FaceBook | MySpace | en.wikipedia | Metal-Archives Категория:Aggro-Industrial Категория:Industrial Metal